keafandomcom-20200214-history
New client - Issues and suggestions
By Watercrazed New Client Issues Add your observations and suggestions here. Be specific what you do not like and WHY. Add your game name and user id at bottom when you are done. maybe we can send in a suggestion list - endorsed by our clans Or you can cut and paste what you like to the forums for your own input Hunting Issues 'Harder to target' Seems almost impossible on Progits in GG 'Lock' Not sure how to tell who as lock Look and Usability Issues Log info Problem - Issue miss the red messages in the top left that fade out as to bonus box contents and other quick info as to status. they do not obscure the playing field yet provide helpful information. : Solution : go back to red log messages like client - rely on home history of record. 'Sub Windows Problem - Issue' They take up too much room and cause other usuability problems : Decrease the width of the borders on the windows. : Some of the icon sets could be smaller : Background of other semi transparent so enemies can be seen through window. Windows being acidently grabbed and dragged while fighting : Make window posistion lockable. Font size should be adjustable by window mini map does not show boarder area quick buy not working / could not buy full complement of rockets while in new client either on star screen or in hanger Log window hard to read no spaces between words sometimes If we have to have the log window at least retain more history in it. we lose it when log in and out. 'Weapon Bar' Weapon Bar Selected Weapon needs more contrast - bright color. grey border blends into bright backgrounds. Available weapons based on active config need more contrast. Changing ammo type with number pad was breaking my target on enemy ship. Quest Status - New and Old client showing different status I was doing forgien occupation I quest. Quest-Status - New and Old Client zeigt verschiedene Status ich tat forgien Beruf, den ich Suche. New client showed 3-6 portioin completed; 2-6 not started -- Old client showed 2-6 completed; 3-6 needing one kill. Neuer Kunde zeigte 3-6 portioin abgeschlossen; 2-6 nicht gestartet - Old Client zeigte 2-6 abgeschlossen; 3-6 benötigen einen Kill. - did kill in 2-6 in new client count down timer on visible status would not start - no matter what I did cloak, uncloak, leave 2-6 enter uncloaked - clear cache reboot relogin - try it all again etc.. - Hat in 2-6 in neuer Kunde töten Countdown-Timer auf sichtbare Status nicht starten - egal, was ich Mantel hat, enthüllen, lassen 2-6 geben enttarnt - clear cache reboot relogin - probieren Sie es allen wieder etc.. the quest would not update with visiable time spend. die Suche nicht mit visiable Zeit damit verbringen, zu aktualisieren. Went to old client saw that 2-6 showed completed and one kill needed in 3-6. Went to alten Client sah, dass 2-6 abgeschlossen zeigte und einen in 3-6 nötig zu töten. Got kill using old client. Got töten mit alten Kunden. quest completed. Quest abgeschlossen. checked new client and quest was completed there. überprüft neuer Kunde und Quest war abgeschlossen.